Possibilities
by eternallyedward
Summary: Bella returns to Forks to start over after her life falls apart. Will her gorgeous neighbors help her to see the many possibilities the future holds? First Place, Judges Scores Winner in the More is More Contest.
1. Chapter 1

This was my entry in the More is More Contest, and I'm shocked and thrilled to say it won First Place, Judges Points.

I'd like to than guitargirl for betaing and offering invaluable input, and ysar at Sparkly Red Pen for betaing and cleaning up my wayward commas and ellipses, among other things. Their help made this so much better.

Thank you to all associated with the contest, and to DeeBelle1, the contest host, for my banner :)

I do plan on continuing this, so please put it on alert if you're interested in reading more.

Summary: Bella returns to Forks to start over after her life falls apart. Will her gorgeous neighbors help her to see the many possibilities the future holds?

Bella Swan sat cross-legged on the floor of her living room. It had taken three days of back-breaking work, but she'd finally emptied the last box, and the house was looking fairly livable. Her furniture had arrived on her first day back in Forks, which had been a godsend. She was so exhausted at night after unpacking and cleaning that she craved her soft, new bed. Contributing to her exhaustion was the fact that her mind wouldn't stop replaying the events that had led to her moving back to Forks. She'd been happy here once, and hoped that the quiet, solitude, and memories of happy times would slowly wash away the bitter remnants of the life she'd left behind.

After sweeping the house and tying up the flattened cardboard boxes, Bella took a long, hot shower and changed into fresh pajama pants and a t-shirt. She suddenly felt ravenous—she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast, and even then she'd only had a granola bar and some tea. Bella pulled out a loaf of bread, sliced American cheese, and a can of tomato soup from what few supplies she'd bought at the grocery store. Now that she was settled in, she'd have to fill the refrigerator and the cabinets. Right now, though, grilled cheese and soup sounded perfect—comfort food. Bella would take comfort in whatever small measure she could find it.

After eating and cleaning up, Bella decided to call it a day. It was only seven o' clock, but already dark outside. She took the novel she was reading upstairs and walked into her bedroom, startled to see a light on in the only other house on this side of the street. She'd chosen to rent this house because of its secluded location; there was nothing but woods behind and across the street. She hadn't yet met the neighbors or even seen them, which was fine with her. She wasn't feeling particularly social. But now there was a bright light on in one of the upstairs windows. Bella was startled when a figure crossed in front of the window. With the bright light behind him, it was clear that the figure was a man, and he was naked. She stood by her window, in the dark, when another figure came into view, another man. Bella knew she should draw the blinds or walk away, but she was transfixed.

Her heart beat faster as she watched the two men embrace and kiss eagerly. Both appeared to be tall and well-built. They stumbled towards the bed, kissing and touching, and fell upon it in a frenzied tangle of limbs. One sat up and turned away for a moment, and Bella had a glimpse of the man who was still lying on the bed. His face was handsome, all sharp planes and perfect bone structure, but it was his hair that captured her attention. It was a most unusual color, brown with auburn tones, and it looked as though someone's hands had spent hours running through it.

_Someone's hands probably had_, Bella thought wryly. _The man who's putting on the condom right now_.

The man scrambled to his hands and knees as his blond lover turned to him and pushed down between his shoulder blades. Obediently, he lowered his upper body to the mattress, his ass in the air. Gripping his hips, the blond moved his face between the other man's buttocks, and Bella blushed hotly as she realized what he was doing.

Moving back to a kneeling position, the blond man poured something into his hand and rubbed it between his lover's cheeks. Bella could see the auburn-haired man's back arch in pleasure as he pushed back into the other man's hand; she wished she could hear the sounds he made as he was penetrated by his lover's fingers.

Feeling as though she were dreaming, Bella watched as the blond man finally entered his partner. They made love languorously; Bella could see the auburn-haired man clutching at the sheets as his lover thrust into him, over and over. When they finished the blond man got up and walked out of view.

Bella was so engrossed she didn't think much of it when the man still in her sight rose from the bed and walked towards the window. She was immediately shocked to realize that he'd stepped directly in front of it and appeared to be looking right at her. She hastily stumbled back, her heart pounding. The spell broken, she felt sick to her stomach with the knowledge that she'd intruded on such an intimate moment. Feeling a mixture of shame and arousal, Bella got into bed and tried to sleep.

xXx

Bella woke late the next morning, having slept fitfully the night before. She didn't have any big plans, so she decided to have some breakfast and take the rest of the day as it came.

Around noon, she was startled by a loud rapping on her front door. Her house was off the beaten track, and she didn't really know anyone in Forks anymore. With a feeling of trepidation, she went to answer it.

As soon as she opened the door, her eyes went to the shock of wild auburn hair. Feeling sick, she took in the rest of him: tall, lean, dressed in jeans and a grey sweater. A heartbreakingly beautiful face with vivid green eyes, crinkled in the corners from smiling. At her.

"Um, hello..." Bella started uncertainly.

"Hi, uh, I'm your neighbor,"—he pointed to the house Bella remembered all too well—"Edward Masen. I hope this isn't a bad time? I just wanted to stop over and introduce myself, and see if maybe there was anything you needed help with."

Bella was momentarily stunned. He wasn't here to call her out for being a nosy pervert; he wanted to know if he could be of any help.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Bella Swan. I'm pretty much all set. I've spent the last three days unpacking and getting things in order. Come in, please."

Bella hadn't been expecting company, and if it had been anyone else, she would have politely gotten rid of them as quickly as possible. But Edward seemed so kind and genuine, and as wrong as it was, she couldn't help but picture him writhing under the blond man. She felt a strange compulsion to know more about him.

Edward accepted her offer of a beer, and as they walked into the living room, he noticed a couple of pictures stacked against the wall.

"Did you need help hanging these?"

"Actually, I do. I don't even have a hammer; I'm gonna need to make a trip to the hardware store one of these days."

"I have everything you need to get the job done. Hey, do you like chili? I made a pot last night and was going to have the leftovers for lunch. Come have lunch with me, and I'll get everything I need and hang your pictures afterward."

Bella hesitated, and Edward smiled in appeal. "You'd be doing me a favor. My partner, Carlisle, left for a conference this morning. Keep a poor, lonely man company for a little while."

"All right."

They walked to Edward's house, and as he heated up the chili, Bella learned that he owned the house with his partner, Carlisle, that they'd been together for six years, and that they'd moved to Forks from Chicago. Carlisle was a surgeon and put in long hours at the hospital; Edward was a composer and was able to work from home most of the time. His chili was delicious, spicy and rich, and Bella was glad she'd come over. It seemed like forever since she'd taken the time to make a real meal for herself.

Lunch stretched into several hours of easy conversation and laughter. Edward was witty, charming, and a gracious host. He was subtle but persistent in trying to draw her out of her shell, and Bella was surprised at how comfortable she felt with him.

"So, Bella, now that you know my life story, I have to ask—what brings you to Forks?" They'd finished eating and were relaxing on the enclosed back porch, which looked out into the woods.

Bella tensed at Edward's innocent question. She hesitated, and Edward could see her struggling.

"Hey, I'm sorry—I didn't mean to pry. Why don't I go get that hammer—?"

Bella immediately felt bad that she'd made Edward think he'd crossed a line.

"No, no, it's all right. You're not prying; it's a perfectly reasonable question. I was living in Phoenix with my husband, Alec. We'd been married for four years. He came home one night and out of the blue told me he wasn't in love with me anymore, and he wanted a divorce. As it turns out, he'd been screwing a good friend of mine for almost a year, and I never suspected a thing. I felt so stupid...so betrayed. I did everything I could to move the divorce along as quickly as possible. Once everything was finalized, I needed to get out of there...needed to be away from Alec and Angela and all the pitying looks I was getting from friends, neighbors."

Bella had been looking down at her hands as she spoke. When she glanced up at Edward, she saw compassion and empathy in his expressive eyes.

"My dad had a house here; I used to spend summers with him when I was a kid. I always loved coming out here to see him...it was such a change from Phoenix, dry and brown to wet and green and alive.

"It seemed as good a place as any for a fresh start. My dad died a few years ago, and his house was sold, but the idea of coming back here was still appealing. I thought I could clear my head, work from home—I'm a writer— and never see another soul if I didn't want to, until I figure out what I ultimately want to do with my life. It all still feels a bit surreal...I never thought I'd be back here in Forks, at thirty, trying to make a new life for myself."

Edward wrapped a strong arm around Bella and squeezed. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant to make you uncomfortable, but thank you for telling me. If you don't want to be bothered, I understand. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm a good listener."

Bella felt strangely comforted by Edward. His body was firm and warm, and he smelled like rain and pine trees. "Thank you. You're not a bother, Edward. I—I'm glad you asked; it felt good to tell someone. I shouldn't keep you, though. I'm sure you have things to do besides listen to my sob story." With a tight smile, Bella stood and turned to Edward.

"Thank you for lunch; it was delicious."

"Whoa, wait up. I promised I'd hang those pictures, remember? You're not keeping me from anything, Bella. Give me a sec, and I'll walk back with you."

On the walk over to Bella's house, Edward kept the conversation steered towards the inconsequential. He joked about the near-constant rain and lightly asked Bella if she'd like to come over for dinner on Saturday. Carlisle would be back from his conference, and Edward wanted Bella to meet him.

"We'd really love to have you, Bella. We moved out here for the peace and quiet—well, that and Carlisle is from here. And with our schedules, it's not often we have a chance to entertain. Please come—you'll love Carlisle, I promise. He'll accuse me of being a terrible neighbor if I don't get you to come over for dinner." Edward chuckled.

"If you're sure I won't be imposing..."

"Absolutely not. We'll see you Saturday, then. Now, do you know where you want all those pictures hung?"

In no time, the pictures were on the walls, and Edward was gathering his things to go home. On his way to the door, he stopped and hugged Bella.

"It's been nice getting to know you, Bella. I think I'm going to like having you as a neighbor." With a lopsided grin, Edward turned and left.

Bella found herself staring after him, watching him close the distance between their houses. This afternoon had been a surprise, albeit a pleasant one. She'd come to Forks fully intending to be a hermit, at least for a while, and here she'd already made a friend and had a dinner invitation. If Carlisle turned out to be anything like Edward, Bella had a feeling her time in Forks might not be as lonely as she'd imagined.

xXx

Bella had persuaded Edward to let her bring the dessert on Saturday. She felt out of touch with social niceties and still a bit overwhelmed by Edward's easy acceptance and friendship, but she felt drawn to him and wanted to reciprocate his kindness. She supposed he had that effect on people; his open, friendly demeanor and charm probably won over just about anyone who met him. And surely his looks didn't hurt either.

Holding the apple pie she'd made, Bella crossed her yard to Edward and Carlisle's house. Before she could even knock, the door swung open, a smiling Edward standing there beside a handsome blond man. Bella felt her skin break out in goosebumps, remembering the blond man astride Edward, pushing into him.

They made a truly gorgeous couple, both in their early thirties, tall, and fit. Edward was pale and fine-boned, with that wild auburn hair, while Carlisle was tan and blond, with arresting blue eyes and a cleft in his chin.

Edward pulled Bella into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Bella, I want you to meet my partner, Carlisle Cullen."

Bella handed the pie to Edward, and then stepped forward and grasped Carlisle's hand, but he, too, pulled her into a hug. "Edward is really taken with you, Bella. I'm sure he's told you we're fairly isolated here, which is part of the reason we bought this place, but it will be nice to have a friend nearby."

Bella felt tears prick at her eyes at how warmly Edward and Carlisle had welcomed her into their lives. They seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her and glad for her company.

Conversation was lively and varied throughout dinner. Bella couldn't help but wonder if Edward really had seen her watching them, and if he'd said anything to Carlisle. Probably not, she reasoned; she doubted they'd be feeling so friendly towards her if they knew how she'd violated their privacy. Carlisle didn't ask what had prompted Bella's move to Forks, so she could only assume that Edward had told him about their conversation.

Edward brought out Bella's pie and coffee. He served it with vanilla ice cream and suggested they go into the spacious living room. Bella sat on a comfortable, overstuffed chair, while Edward sat next to her on the large sectional. After getting a fire blazing in the slate fireplace, Carlisle joined them.

Carlisle moaned appreciatively as he bit into the pie. "Mmm, Bella—this is incredible. I haven't had homemade pie in ages. Edward's an amazing cook, but neither of us really bake. We go into town for the occasional indulgence."

Edward smiled and squeezed Bella's hand. "We make a good team then. I can do dinner, and Bella can fatten us up with dessert. Oh, that's a great idea! We should try to do this, like, maybe every Friday or Saturday? What do you think, Bella? I mean, unless you have plans..."

Bella barked out a short laugh. "Plans? Edward, I don't know a soul here, except for you and Carlisle. My plans consist of nothing more than getting some writing done and enjoying the solitude. But I think that's a great idea, although I can cook sometimes, too. Maybe I can teach you how to bake, and we can switch off."

Edward seemed excited by this. "I'd love that! You don't mind being my guinea pig, do you, Carlisle?"

Laughing, Carlisle leaned over and kissed Edward's lips. "Of course not. You'll be in good hands with Bella. I don't think I have to worry about food poisoning or anything like that."

Watching the two men kiss and look at one another adoringly made Bella feel warm, and her skin prickled. Suddenly uncomfortable, she yawned theatrically and rose, saying that she was tired and should get home.

"Oh, it's been a pleasure, Bella, but we don't want to keep you up. We'll be seeing one another soon, I'm sure." Carlisle kissed her cheek and hugged her goodbye.

"You don't mind walking Bella out, do you, Edward? I'm feeling rather tired myself."

Bella assured him that she understood and said goodnight to both men.

"No, no, I'm walking you right to your front door. It's dark out there."

Bella protested weakly but was glad for Edward's company. Before she went in, Edward made her promise to start his baking lessons the following Monday afternoon.

As she got ready for bed, Bella reflected on how quickly she was growing attached to these two men and how different they were from Alec. He'd made her feel useless, unwanted, and unworthy of love; with their open hearts and kindness, Edward and Carlisle made her feel like a person of worth again.

Bella found her hand creeping down into her panties as she thought about Edward and Carlisle. She pictured them entangled in their bed, bringing one another pleasure and suddenly saw herself entangled with them...touching and being touched by them... Her breathing quickened, her body tensed, and with a quiet cry, she came.

_No, it's not like that_, Bella thought as she drifted off. _They have each other...I'm alone_.

xXx 

Over the next several months, Edward was a frequent visitor to Bella's house. He was a natural and was soon turning out delicious pies, cookies, and cakes under her patient tutelage. He quickly got to the point where he really didn't need her help anymore, but they enjoyed one another's company and still got together to bake or cook for their weekly dinners.

It was at one of their weekly dinners that Carlisle jokingly accused Bella of plotting to fatten him up, so she could steal Edward away from him. Bella turned red and nearly choked.

"Hon, you know I'd still love you, fat, thin or otherwise," Edward soothed him. "I'm sure Bella won't mind sharing me."

Carlisle gave Edward a meaningful look, and then winked at Bella as he pushed away from the table.

"And on that note, I think I'll skip dessert tonight."

Edward laughed and kissed him. "No, you won't. Why don't you start a fire, and Bella and I will bring everything in? Bella?"

Bella jumped at the sound of her name. She wasn't sure what to make of the whole exchange.

In the kitchen, Edward asked Bella to whip the cream for the strawberry shortcake he'd made. As she got the mixer ready, he leaned in close and spoke quietly.

"I hope we didn't make you uncomfortable in there. Carlisle and I care deeply about you...you know that, right? There was no malice intended; he was joking."

Bella blushed. "I—I know. I mean, I don't expect more than friendship from you...I know you don't think of me that way. I hope our relationship isn't upsetting to Carlisle...I don't want to come between you."

"Carlisle adores you, Bella. He's glad we've become close. It gets lonely here when he's working late or traveling."

Making a sudden decision, Bella blurted out, "Edward, I have to tell you something. I hope you won't be angry...but it's been bothering me."

His face unreadable, Edward waited.

"Um, a couple nights after I'd moved in, I was getting ready for bed and happened to look out the window. I saw—I saw you...and Carlisle, um, in bed. I'm sorry—I know it was wrong. You looked right at me afterward, but I wasn't really sure if you'd actually seen me."

Edward smiled gently. "I know, Bella. Your house was dark, but I could tell there was someone in the window. I'm not angry or embarrassed. Making love is a beautiful thing... I understand being unable to look away. It was a turn-on, knowing we were being watched. I probably would have done the same thing. I didn't feel the need to mention it to Carlisle, though I doubt he'd be bothered by it either."

Bella felt herself getting warm as she listened to Edward. He'd moved closer and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His voice was low when he spoke.

"Was it a turn-on for you, Bella?"

Bella felt dizzy with arousal and somewhat ashamed for feeling that way. "Yes," she managed to whisper.

"I'd never seen two men make love before. You looked so beautiful together...I could tell before I'd even met you that you loved one another a great deal. You're so fortunate to have that with Carlisle."

Edward looked pensive. "Yes, I am. We're lucky to have one another. We met when we were both living in Chicago, became friends, but there was always something there...once we acted on our attraction to one another, I just knew it was right. Not because I wasn't attracted to women; I was and still am. I didn't have this big epiphany that I was meant to be with a man. In fact, I don't consider myself gay; neither does Carlisle. We've both been with women before. It's more about the person, you know? But with Carlisle, it was different from the get-go. Everything with him was _more. D_o you know what I mean? More intense, more satisfying...I knew he was it."

Bella felt pinned by Edward's piercing gaze. She noticed he'd moved closer as he talked.

"You deserve that, Bella. Your ex was an idiot. You're beautiful, kind, intelligent...you deserve someone who appreciates what an incredible woman you are."

As he spoke, Edward caressed Bella's cheek, never breaking eye contact. When his eyes finally strayed to her lips, Bella felt that the situation was about to spiral out of control.

"Edward, please...don't. Don't make me hope for something that can never be. I know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you love and trust, and I could never do that to someone. Your friendship, and Carlisle's, means so much to me...I couldn't live with myself if I destroyed that."

Edward pulled back but kept his eyes trained on Bella.

"I'm not trying to give you false hope, Bella...I just want you to know what you could have if you want it. I'm trying to show you what _could _be."

"I love Carlisle, and I would never go behind his back or do anything to hurt him. But I love you, too, Bella, and so does Carlisle. Do you believe we have the capacity to love more than one person deeply, totally? We would never hurt you, Bella. I hope I haven't upset you, but...I had to let you know, to offer you this, if you want it. Think about it. If you need some time away from me, from us, I understand."

Bella's mind was reeling. She'd known her feelings for these men were deep, perhaps deeper than friendship, but she'd pushed them down and told herself it was nothing more than lust; she was lonely, coming out of a painful divorce, and they were incredibly attractive, in addition to being charming and kind. Edward's offer, if it was what she thought it was, put their relationship in a whole new light.

"I think I should go, Edward. Please give my apologies to Carlisle. I...I need time to figure things out. You've kind of blindsided me here, I'll be honest. I just...need to think. I promise I'll call you."

Edward smiled sadly and moved to walk Bella to the door.

"No, please...I'll speak to you soon." And with that Bella fled.

xXx

Edward felt sick at the thought that they might have jeopardized their friendship with Bella. It had been two weeks since he'd laid it out for Bella in the kitchen—that he and Carlisle wanted to deepen their relationship with her. To be three, instead of two. He knew what they were asking was unconventional; neither had ever been romantically involved with more than one person before. But Edward and Carlisle both felt that this was right; Bella was the missing piece in their lives.

When Carlisle had broached the idea to Edward, he suggested Edward be the one to talk to Bella, since he had been the first to befriend her, and they spent so much time together. Edward had no insecurities about his relationship with Carlisle; since meeting Bella, he knew that it was possible to open one's heart to more than one person. He only hoped that Bella believed that, too.

That night, after dinner, Edward sprang up when he heard a soft knocking on the door.

Edward swung open the door and gathered Bella to him in a hug. "God, I've missed you. _We've_ missed you."

Bella clung to him. "I've missed you, too—so much."

"So...still friends? You're not upset with us?"

"Edward...of course I'm your friend. That will never change, but we do need to talk. You gave me a great deal to think about. I'm sorry if you were worried, but please believe me when I say that no matter what happens, we will remain friends. I can't lose that."

Kissing the top of her head, Edward led her into the living room, where Carlisle stood with a hesitant smile. Bella went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad to see we didn't scare you off," Carlisle murmured as he returned the hug. Edward came and joined them, wrapping an arm around Carlisle's waist and stroking Bella's hair.

"Why don't we sit down?" Carlisle suggested gently. He led them over to the sectional, where the two men took seats on either side of Bella.

Not sure where to begin, Bella decided to get right to the heart of the matter.

"I hate that I worried you. I just...needed to be alone, to think this all through."

"I admit, I was...shocked at first," Bella confessed quietly. "I came here never imaging I'd even find a friend, let alone you two."

Everyone laughed a bit at that. The tension broken, Bella continued in a quiet voice.

"When Edward explained that you both wanted...more, I think I just shut down at first. A relationship? Not even a possibility, in my mind, let alone what Edward was proposing. I was terrified of losing you both, though. I knew I needed to calm down and think about it. I couldn't _stop_ thinking about it. The complications, the risks, the...possibilities."

"Edward asked me if I thought it was possible to love more than one person, totally and with all your heart...and I believe it is. You've become so much more than friends to me. You both mean so much to me. I—I love you." Bella's voice trembled with emotion as she declared her feelings.

"Oh, Bella." Edward and Carlisle wrapped her in their arms as she cried quietly.

"We love you, too, sweetie. That's what this is all about," Edward whispered.

Bella wiped her eyes, the love she felt surrounding her giving her the courage to go on.

"I realized that I don't want to spend my life worrying about what people will think. I _know_ this is right, and if someone has a problem with the way I live my life, so be it. I feel so incredibly lucky to have found you both and to be given this chance. I'd be crazy not to take it; I know you won't hurt me. After Alec, I was numb. Your friendship and kindness helped me heal. I want this with you. I want everything with you."

"This is new for all of us, Bella. We'll figure it out, but it _is_ right. With so much love, how can it be wrong?" Carlisle reverently kissed Bella's cheek.

Bella felt a feather-light touch on her neck and realized it was Edward's lips, brushing softly up and down.

"You've made us so happy, Bella. Is this—is this okay?" Edward asked. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to kiss you, to touch you. Not seeing you for two weeks has been torture."

Bella's quiet moan was all the answer he needed to resume placing kisses along her neck, throat, and collarbones.

Looking up for a moment, Edward saw Carlisle watching with lust burning in his eyes. Leaning around Bella, Edward met him for a searing kiss.

Watching the two men she loved kiss set Bella on fire. Hearing her whimper, they eagerly turned their attention to her. As Edward slipped his tongue inside her mouth, Carlisle kissed and nipped at her neck. When he took her earlobe between his teeth, Bella moaned loudly. Their combined assault was almost too much.

Breaking their kiss, Edward panted, "Would you like to go upstairs? Everything happens at your pace, Bella. We don't want you to feel overwh—"

"Oh God, yes. Upstairs." Bella had made her decision regarding these beautiful men, and she saw no point in holding back.

Seeing the bed where she'd watched Edward and Carlisle make love gave Bella goosebumps. Now her dreams would become reality; it would be the three of them writhing, moaning, drowning in pleasure.

Carlisle gently pushed her onto her back and climbed over her, unbuttoning her blouse and licking a path along the newly revealed skin. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Is this what you want, Bella? Tell us if you want to slow things down..."

Bella opened her eyes to the sight of Edward, shirtless. He gazed at her hungrily as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pushing them down and stepping out of them. In just his navy boxer briefs, he climbed onto the bed and took over while Carlisle flung off his shirt and removed his pants. Edward kissed Bella's bra-covered breasts, whispering, "May I?" before flicking open the clasp, groaning as milky flesh and pale pink nipples were revealed to him. Eagerly he sucked one into his mouth. A second later, a shiver ran through Bella as she felt a second mouth nibbling on her other breast.

Struggling to keep her eyes open against the sight of Edward and Carlisle worshiping her body, Bella felt like she was going to burst with desire. She dug her fingers into Edward's hair as Carlisle left her breast and licked a path down her belly. He made quick work of her jeans, and then his hot breath was seeping through the thin cotton of her panties.

Bella gasped at the sensation. He began placing light, teasing kisses over her panties.

"C—Carlisle...please—"

Carlisle looked up with adoration in his eyes.

"Please what, Bella? Please don't tease? Don't worry, love. This is all about making you feel good."

Bella's breath caught as Carlisle removed her panties. He dipped his head and took a long, slow lick.

Shuddering at the feel of Carlisle's warm, wet tongue on her folds, Bella moaned loudly. Edward moved up to whisper in her ear, continuing to tease her breasts with his fingers.

"Is Carlisle making you feel good, honey? Mmm, I bet you taste so good. You've been a big part of our fantasies for a while now. Did you think about us like this after you watched us?"

"I...yes, God, yes!"

Edward chuckled. "Is that an answer to my question or a response to what Carlisle is doing? No matter..."

Bella didn't get a chance to reply, as Edward thrust his tongue inside her mouth, mimicking what Carlisle was doing between her thighs. Leaving her breathless, his mouth left a hot trail down her torso as he moved to join Carlisle.

"I think I'd like a taste." With that he pulled Carlisle's face to his and the two men shared a passionate kiss.

Bella moaned at the sight, knowing that Edward could taste her on Carlisle's lips and tongue. They broke their kiss, and she gasped as Edward pushed two fingers into her wet heat while he sucked and bit at her hipbone. Carlisle had gotten off the bed and was rummaging in the nightstand.

"Oh, Bella, that's it. I can feel you squeezing my fingers. Are you going to come for me?" He added his thumb to the mix, rubbing her clit gently.

Edward's husky whispers pushed Bella over the edge, and she cried out as her whole body trembled with the force of her orgasm.

"Beautiful...God, Bella, you're so beautiful."

Carlisle climbed back onto the bed, smiling. "Yes, you are...so beautiful, especially when you come. I look forward to seeing that a lot in future."

Edward and Carlisle lay on either side of Bella, hugging her and dropping kisses on her face, neck and shoulders. Pulling back, Edward regarded her seriously.

"Are you ready for more, Bella?"

"More? You mean...yes, I want that. I want you—but, um, how...?"

Edward saw the concern in Bella's face, and was quick to reassure her. "It's whatever we want, Bella—whatever _you_ want. There's no right or wrong way to do this, and we don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If we don't go any further tonight, that's fine, too."

"No, I—I want you. Both of you, I just..." Bella trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. She looked from Edward to Carlisle and saw them exchange a meaningful glance.

"Ssh...no worries. Just relax, and let us make you feel good." Carlisle resumed kissing Bella's shoulders, rubbing her arms in a soothing manner.

Edward stood and removed his boxers. Bella looked him over appreciatively; he was truly breathtaking, long and lean and just lightly muscled, with a sprinkling of chest hair. Her eyes followed the trail of hair down past his navel, to the sexy V of his hips, and finally, his cock. He was circumcised and long and thick enough to make Bella's skin erupt in goosebumps.

Edward pressed his body against Bella's and began softly kissing her lips, winding his hands into her soft chestnut hair. Bella whimpered and rubbed her hips against his, growing impatient with want. Groaning, he deepened the kiss but pulled away after a few moments, needing to be inside her.

Bella lay panting as Edward rose to his knees, reaching for the condom Carlisle had left on the nightstand.

"Let me." Carlisle sat up and ripped open the foil packet, stroking Edward a few times before rolling it on. The two men kissed, and then Edward was back between Bella's thighs, rubbing his cock along her slick lips as he smiled down at her.

"Fuck, I can't wait to be inside you, Bella. Are you ready? Is this what you want?"

"Mmm, please Edward...want you so much..."

With one smooth thrust, Edward was buried inside her. He gasped as the velvety, wet warmth of Bella's pussy enveloped him. Moaning, he set a slow, deep rhythm, afraid he would come too soon otherwise.

"Oh, Edward...more, please...faster." Bella's hands were anchored in Edward's thick hair, and she couldn't take her eyes off him as he undulated over her, his skin shining with sweat. With his brow furrowed and lips pursed in concentration, he'd never been more beautiful to her.

Bella felt the bed dip to her left and saw Carlisle kneeling next to her, slowly stroking his erection. He smiled at her.

"Is Edward taking good care of you, hmm? God, the two of you look amazing together..." Carlisle's words trailed off as Bella gently pushed his hand away and took over pumping his cock. He was every bit as gorgeous as Edward, though not quite as thin, and a bit more defined. His cock was hot, the skin soft, though he was very hard.

"Carlisle—I want you to come on me...please..." Bella begged.

Bella's request quickly sent Carlisle past the point of no return. His balls tightened, his eyes squeezed shut and with a loud groan, he slumped over Bella, his come spurting over her chest and neck.

Bella whimpered as each hot pulse hit her skin. She dragged her fingers through it and brought them to her lips, moaning at the taste.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward had been watching Carlisle and Bella with heavy lidded eyes. Bella swiped her fingers through the come on her chest and this time put her fingers to Edward's lips. He sucked them in eagerly, swirling his tongue around and nipping lightly.

Feeling his orgasm creeping up on him, Edward began rubbing Bella's clit as he sped up his thrusting, going hard and deep, making Bella's breathing stutter and her toes curl.

"Oh, God...oh, Edward, I'm—I'm coming," Bella panted, arching up into him as her muscles contracted and squeezed, the excruciating pleasure sending Edward right after her.

"Christ, Bella...fuck. So good...so good." Edward stayed buried in Bella as long as possible, and then he reluctantly pulled out to dispose of the condom. Walking out of the bathroom, he saw Carlisle and Bella snuggled up under the blankets. He quickly joined them, spooning behind Bella and wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Mmm...I love you," Bella murmured, placing a chaste kiss on Carlisle's lips, then twisting around to do the same to Edward. Both men replied in kind.

"That was the most incredible experience I've ever had. I've never felt so..._cherished_, so loved. Thank you." Bella let the tears come then, but they were happy, emotionally overwhelmed tears.

Carlisle kissed Bella's forehead. "Oh, Bella...you _are_ cherished and loved; never doubt that. We never felt like something was missing from our lives until we met you."

Raising himself up on one elbow, Edward regarded Bella with concern. "You know this isn't just a one-time thing, don't you? We're not going to let you go that easily."

Bella smiled, blushing. "I understand what you want, Edward, and I want that too—with both of you. For as long as you want me."

"Forever, then." Edward smiled mischievously as he stroked Bella's hip. Carlisle murmured his agreement as he leaned down to take Bella's nipple into his mouth.

Moaning, Bella pulled back. "Wait—as wonderful as that was, it was rather one-sided. I had the two most amazing men in the world worshiping me—shouldn't it be _my_ turn to worship _you_?"

Groaning, Edward slid his hand down until Bella gasped. "Believe me, we enjoyed it every bit as much as you did. Just relax and let things take their course; I don't think we have to worry about anyone going unsatisfied."

Carlisle released Bella's breast. "Edward's right, you know. We have all the time in the world to explore this. Let us love you—you'll get your turn."

With a contented sigh, Bella snuggled up to the two men who meant the most in the world to her, and she reflected on the many turns her life had taken in the past year. One chapter of her life had ended, but a new one had begun, one so filled with love and possibility that she eagerly embraced it and looked forward to seeing where it would take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Possibilities ch.2**

**Many thanks to Belledean and Hammondgirl at Project Team Beta for their beta work & advice. I played around a little before posting, so any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Sadly, I own nothing related to Twilight.**

"Mmm..." Bella slowly woke up to wet kisses being trailed along her spine. Groggily, she turned her head and smiled at the sight of tousled blond hair and mischievous blue eyes. Morning sunlight was just beginning to penetrate the dim room.

"Ah, you're awake."

Bella giggled. "Well, I am now. You didn't expect me to sleep through that, did you?"

"Not really. I'll make it worth your while, though." Carlisle rolled Bella onto her back and massaged her breast as he sucked lightly at her neck.

Bella moaned, her body now thrumming with anticipation. Slowly, Carlisle worked his way down her body, his fingers caressing, his tongue and lips leaving a hot trail behind them. As he reached her hipbone, Bella felt the bed dip and looked up to see Edward sitting on the edge, smiling. She wondered where he'd been—probably downstairs starting breakfast. She'd been so caught up in Carlisle's seductive wake-up call she hadn't even heard him approach.

"Having fun without me?" Edward stroked Bella's hair as he watched Carlisle with hooded eyes.

Bella felt a pang of guilt at his words, although she knew they were said lightly. She still found herself feeling as though she were doing something wrong if she was intimate with Edward or Carlisle alone. They'd made it clear this wasn't the case, and she knew there could be no tit for tat in a relationship such as theirs, but still, those feelings were proving to be hard to shake.

Carlisle looked up from between Bella's thighs and smirked at Edward.

"There's still fun to be had. I'm sure Bella won't mind the extra attention."

Reaching out, Bella ran her fingers down Edward's chest. "Never."

Sliding in alongside Bella, Edward cupped her cheek and kissed her. Bella turned her head.

"I haven't brushed my teeth..."

"Don't care." Edward took her face in both of his hands and slipped his tongue past her lips, eliciting a moan from Bella as morning breath was forgotten and she eagerly reciprocated the kiss.

She pulled away, gasping, as she felt Carlisle enter her slowly. In the six weeks or so since they'd first come together Bella had gone on the pill, and they'd all been tested, so there was no longer any need for condoms. Edward continued exploring her mouth unhurriedly, pulling and pinching her nipples as Bella wriggled and moaned under his and Carlisle's ministrations.

It wasn't long before Bella felt the familiar tightening in her belly, and she came with a moan, pulling away from Edward's mouth as he petted and caressed her. Carlisle's body glistened with sweat as his thrusts became erratic and he, too, succumbed to his orgasm with a groan.

"Mmm, Bella...every day should start off like that," Carlisle muttered as he rolled to the side and flung his arm over his head.

Bella smiled and pushed his sweaty hair back off his forehead.

"We can't forget about Edward," she chided with a smile, eying the bulge in the front of his boxer briefs.

"Oh, no, we mustn't," Carlisle agreed, crawling over to them. Gently he pulled the briefs down Edward's legs and threw them to the floor, then lowered his head to take a long lick up Edward's cock. Bella joined in, both of them licking and kissing as Edward panted harshly, one hand in Bella's hair, the other gripping Carlisle's shoulder.

"Fuck, I can't—I'm not going to last, oh God...too good, I'm coming..."

Bella would never tire watching her men come apart. To her, they were never more beautiful than when gripped by passion, eyes tightly closed as pleasure carried them away. This was Edward now—eyes shut, brow furrowed, swollen red lips slightly open.

Carlisle took Edward in his mouth as his orgasm hit, while Bella kissed and licked his hipbone. When Carlisle leaned over and kissed her, she hummed, tasting Edward on his tongue.

All three lay spent and satisfied, hands roaming lovingly over familiar territory.

Edward stretched, arching his back and yawning. He smiled languidly at his lovers.

"Well, I'd say this weekend is off to a very auspicious start."

**xXx**

Edward rubbed Bella's shoulders as she stood at the stove, flipping the last of the pancakes. Carlisle sat at the table in the breakfast nook, reading the paper. He smiled as Edward and Bella carried the pancakes, syrup, and a bowl of fruit salad to the table.

"Mmm, that smells amazing. I'm becoming spoiled, having two wonderful cooks in the house." With a wink at Bella, he piled pancakes and fruit on his plate and covered it all with syrup.

"Well, technically, you have one in the house and one next door. Except for sleepovers." Bella giggled.

"Sleepovers are the best," Edward declared. "We really should have them more often."

Bella looked at Edward with affection. "I'm already here three or four nights a week—any more and you'll be sick of me."

"Absolutely untrue," Edward said. "You know there's always a place for you here, period. I know things are still relatively new, but Bella—we're in this for the long haul. When you're ready—ˮ

"What Edward means, Bella, is that we would love for you to move in with us. It's a big house; we own it, you're renting, and we spend almost all of our free time together anyway. No rush, but when you feel you're ready, consider the offer extended."

Edward leaned over and pecked Carlisle's lips. "Yes, that."

"Thank you for that. It means a lot to me, but it just feels...too soon. I'm not doubting us— I just need some space right now. After everything with Alec, I need to know that I'm okay by myself; do you know what I mean? I don't want to feel that I jumped from one relationship to the next without ever taking any time or having any space to myself. I'll get there, just not yet."

Bella glanced at the faces of the men she loved. Carlisle smiled in understanding and squeezed her hand. Edward looked a bit disappointed but nodded. "I know, sweetie. It's okay—we're not going anywhere."

Conversation turned to the day's plans. As they discussed the merits of heading into Port Angeles for lunch and a movie, Bella's phone rang. Excusing herself, she picked it up and was pleasantly surprised when she saw the number on the screen.

"Hello? Oh my God, Rose! It's been such a long time. I'm so glad you called." Bella glanced back in apology, walking into the living room as she talked, her voice becoming fainter and fainter.

Edward and Carlisle looked at one another and shrugged. Bella rarely spoke of Phoenix or of her friends there. They cleaned up the kitchen and then went their separate ways to shower and dress.

**xXx**

Sitting in the living room a bit later, Carlisle casually brought up the phone call.

"You seemed excited to take that call. An old friend?"

Bella fidgeted in her chair. She seemed on edge, and Carlisle and Edward exchanged a worried look.

"Um, yes. Rose was my roommate in college, and a good friend through the whole Alec debacle. We lost touch for a bit after I decided to leave Phoenix, and I made no effort to reach out once I moved to Forks. She found me, though." Bella's smile was tight. "Actually, she wants to come and visit."

Edward waited for Bella to continue. When she remained silent, he gently prodded her.

"Do you not want to see her? Is it too painful a reminder of your past?"

Bella's voice was quivering when she finally answered.

"No, it isn't that at all. Rose was wonderful through everything. I feel terrible that I let our friendship lapse and didn't even try to get in touch with her. She wants to come here, and I...I just...I don't know how to tell her..."

Carlisle leaned forward and cupped Bella's cheek. "Don't know how to tell her what, Bella?"

Edward's heart sank as he realized what it was that Bella was trying to say.

"About us. She doesn't know about us."

Bella stared at her lap. "No."

Looking up with eyes that begged for understanding, she spoke quietly. "Please don't misunderstand me. I love you, both of you, and I'm not ashamed of or embarrassed by what we have. I don't want to hide or deny what we are to one another. But I feel like I've been living in a bubble, isolated from everything and everyone, and now...now I have to face people and their judgments about our relationship. And I'm scared."

Before Bella could get another word out, Edward and Carlisle were beside her and she was enveloped in their arms.

Carlisle spoke first. 

"You're afraid of what her reaction will be when you tell her you're in a committed relationship with two men."

"Yes. I meant what I said to you—I'm not going to let other people influence the way I live my life, but damn it, I don't know how to do this!" Bella ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

Edward pulled Bella close and kissed her hair. "No one ever said this would be easy, sweetheart. Unfortunately, there will be people who don't agree with what we're doing, to put it mildly. We're somewhat used to that, as a same-sex couple, but it's new to you. But there are lots of people who _don't_ judge others based on who they love. It might not be nearly as bad as you're anticipating.

"If Rose is as wonderful a friend as you say, do you really think she'll judge you for loving and being loved by two people? Would you be worried about Rose's reaction if you were in love with a woman?"

Bella spoke earnestly. "No, no! Rose isn't like that. She's not a bigot, it's just...I don't know. Rose isn't afraid to speak her mind. If she thinks I'm making a mistake—I'm not sure what I would've thought a year ago if Rose had told me she was involved with two men."

Carlisle had been listening thoughtfully, but now he jumped in. "Sometimes things happen in ways we don't expect, Bella. I never expected to fall in love with a man." He looked at Edward with affection. Edward blushed.

"And I definitely never expected to then fall in love with a woman, while remaining in love with said man." Carlisle chuckled, then went on.

"We took a tremendous risk in asking you to become involved with us. It took a lot of soul-searching to be sure we were secure enough in our relationship to invite a third person in. We were fairly certain you would return our feelings, but there was still a good chance you'd turn us down. We knew we were risking our friendship, and perhaps what the two of us had together, but the possible benefit outweighed the risk in our minds.

"We knew it was asking a lot, and it wouldn't always be easy. But aren't you glad that you were able to see past the risks, and open yourself up to new, unexpected possibilities? You've gained a whole new outlook, really. Is there any doubt in your mind but that you'd be supportive if Rose did come to you and tell you she was in a similarly unconventional relationship?"

Bella smiled, and the tightness had receded from around her mouth and eyes. "No, of course not. I would be happy for her, no matter what.

"You're right, of course. I just panicked. It really has been like living in a bubble...an amazing bubble, but I guess it's time to re-join the real world. Thank you for, um, talking me down."

Feeling somewhat sheepish, Bella hugged the two men.

Still concerned, Edward gently turned Bella's face towards his. "Feeling better? Everything will work out, Bella. If you're happy with things the way they are, that's all that matters. You don't need negative, judgmental people in your life."

Edward leaned in and nudged Bella's nose with his. When she turned to him with a small smile, he pressed his lips to hers, whispering again. "Everything will work out."

**xXx**

Later that night, Bella, Edward and Carlisle lay among the rumpled sheets and blankets of the California king bed, exhausted but serene after slowly and thoroughly making love to one another. Bella had watched as Carlisle took Edward; watching them make love was one of the most arousing things she'd ever seen. Edward must have seen the sheer need on her face, because he beckoned her over and pulled her body so that her knees rested on either side of his head. The first swipe of his hot tongue had her moaning loudly, and she came quickly and hard.

They'd found many ways to make love that involved all three of them, but tonight Bella was determined to let her lovers know that she was ready to take the final step.

"Edward? Carlisle?" Bella swallowed nervously.

The two men were instantly attentive, their hands slowly caressing while they waited for Bella to continue.

"I love being with you. I love everything we do together, and I want to be with you in _every_ way. I—I'm ready. Next time, I want to make love with both of you. I want to feel both of you both inside me."

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a look.

"Well, we want that too, darling, believe me," Carlisle murmured. "I can't wait to be inside you and feel Edward inside you, too. But I think we need to take things slowly."

Edward was more blunt. "Have you ever had anal sex, Bella?"

Blushing, though these men had seen every part of her, Bella answered. "Well, no."

"Then we should start there, when you feel ready. We'll take it slow and you know we'll make it good for you. Isn't that right, Carlisle?"

"Oh, yes. So good. We'll have you moaning and begging..." Carlisle's husky voice tapered off as his hands and mouth began exploring Bella's breasts.

Not to be left out, Edward slid his hand down Bella's stomach, feeling her muscles tense as he got closer to where she was hot and needy.

"Mmm, can't wait to have you like that. God, Bella, you make me absolutely crazy. And so fucking happy."

Releasing Bella's breast, Carlisle chimed in. "Seconded."

**xXx**

Sunday was a lazy day. As usual, Edward woke first, but today he didn't leave the bed to make breakfast, opting to remain cocooned between Bella and Carlisle's warm bodies. Soon they were awake too, exchanging sleepy kisses and morning greetings.

No one was in a hurry to get out of bed, so they lay there, talking and laughing, until Edward changed the topic.

"Not to bring up a sore subject, but Bella, whatever happened with Rose? Is she going to be visiting, or—?"

Bella spoke carefully. "No, it's fine. I want to see her, and I won't lie or hide my relationship. I didn't want to get into it over the phone, though. I need to speak with her face to face.

"She's going to be here on Friday and hopefully stay through the weekend. She'll stay at my house, of course, and I'm going to tell her about us. If all goes well, I was hoping that we could do dinner here. I'd really like for you to get to know one another."

Carlisle spoke encouragingly. "That's wonderful, Bella. Any friend of yours is welcome here. We'd love to meet Rose, wouldn't we, Edward?"

"Of course. Aside from the fact that she's cock-blocking our sleepover next weekend...but Carlisle and I know how to amuse ourselves." Edward grinned and pecked Carlisle's lips.

Bella laughed, but her tone was serious when she spoke. "You poor thing. Let's hope that's the biggest problem we have next weekend."

**I would love it if you'd leave a review. Please let me know what you thought:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Sorry for the long wait-hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

**Big thanks to remylbeauishot and EdwardsMate4ever from Project Team Bet for their beta work.**

**I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**xXx**

Friday morning Bella was at Edward and Carlisle's house, making a pie for dinner that night. Rosalie was due in Forks at two o'clock, and Bella wanted uninterrupted time alone with her to catch up and explain her unorthodox relationship. If all went well, they would have dinner with the men she loved. She hoped Rosalie would see how good they were for her and to her and accept them as part of her life. The most important part.

Bella loved the kitchen here. It was much larger than the one in her house, with light cherry cabinetry and grey granite counters. She especially loved the state-of-the-art Viking stove, and did most of her baking here. Of course, using the kitchen here also meant more time in the company of her lovers.

As Bella washed the mixing bowl she'd used, long arms encircled her from behind. She recognized the clean scent of Edward's cologne and leaned back into him, feeling warm and safe in his embrace.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her close before pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Smells amazing in here. What are you making?"

Bella twisted to face him, looping her arms around his neck. "Apple-cranberry pie. With a lattice crust to impress our guest."

Edward looked into Bella's face with concern. "You're still worried about this, aren't you? It'll be fine, Bella. You know Carlisle and I will charm the pants off Rose."

Bella laughed at the cocky grin on his face. "Okay, well, I don't need you to go that far, but it's not you two I'm worried about. I just want her to see you the way I do and not think this is some kinky, swinger thing we've got going on."

Edward burst out laughing. "Us, swingers? We're much too boring. We spend most of our time cuddling on the couch watching movies, not throwing key parties."

With one eyebrow raised, he leaned in and whispered, "What's wrong with being a little kinky, though?"

Bella rolled her eyes, laughing. "Okay, time for you to find something to do besides harass me. I need to finish up here and go clean up at home. Rose will be here before you know it."

Edward pulled her back to him for a quick kiss. "Okay, okay, sorry for being a pain in the ass. Just try not to worry please? Everything will work out."

"Mmm, you guys are so good to me. Carlisle texted me this morning to make sure I was okay. Thanks for being so understanding." Bella relaxed into his arms for a moment.

"Of course, Bella. It goes without saying that we support you. Oh—our better half should be home by six. What time will you be coming over?"

Bella laughed. "Better half? Shouldn't it be better third? We'll be here by seven."

"Sounds good. Love you." With a quick peck to her lips, Edward walked Bella to the door.

He hoped he hadn't just been speaking empty words, and that everything would be fine. Bella needed someone to be on her side, someone she could turn to and confide in. She might have come to Forks expecting to be alone, but she needed friends now more than ever.

**Xxx**

When the doorbell rang, Bella's stomach lurched. Taking a deep breath, she twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

Rose looked just as she remembered. Tall, lovely, long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, Rosalie Hale was a stunning woman, even in jeans and a simple cashmere sweater. Her face lit up as she took in her old friend.

"God, Bella, why the hell did you run off without saying anything?" Rosalie's eyes were red-rimmed and teary as she hugged Bella.

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry!" Bella was tearing up now, remembering how Rose had stuck by her throughout the ordeal of the divorce. "I'm so happy you're here. I have so much to tell you."

Rose set her suitcase down in the hall and rummaged through her purse for a tissue.

"You look good, really good. You've gained back the weight you lost. Does one of the things you have to tell me involve a man, by any chance?"

Bella looked away nervously. "Um, sort of, yeah. Let's have some tea, and I'll tell you all about it. Have you eaten? Are you hungry? I can—"

"I'm fine. Tea sounds good. I just want to hear all about what you've been up to here in Forks, with this _man_," Rose teased.

After showing Rose to the guest room so she could freshen up, Bella made a pot of Earl Grey and cut slices from a loaf of banana bread. With everything arranged on a tray, she walked into the living room. Rose was already seated. She turned with a knowing smile and said, "So, about this man..."

Bella squirmed in her seat. "Yes, about them..."

xXx

Rose sat tight-lipped, staring unseeing out the window. Bella looked at her hands in her lap; she'd just told Rose everything—about meeting Edward and Carlisle, becoming close, the night Edward had approached her in the kitchen. She'd told her how they made her feel like she had worth again, how sweet and loving they were, and how much she loved them. Now she waited to find out whether Rose would accept or reject her.

"Bella, I..." Rose shook her head. "I want to support you, I do, but...I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt. You tell me you're in a relationship with two gay men; how am I supposed to respond to that? Do you know the kind of criticism, the hate, the judgment you'll face from some people? Especially here! This isn't San Francisco or New York—it's Forks, Washington, for Christ's sake."

Bella sat up straight and looked Rose in the eye.

"I do know the kind of judgment we'll face, Rose, and I really hope I won't face it from you."

The hardness faded from Rose's eyes. She looked imploringly at Bella.

"I'm not judging you, Bella. I'm concerned, very concerned, that you're going to end up getting hurt. What happens when they decide they're done experimenting with women and just want it to be the two of them again?"

Bella's voice rose in exasperation. "It's not like that, Rose! Everything isn't so black and white, you know? Gay, straight, bi...they're two men who fell in love with one another, and now they love _me_. Three people who love and support one another. They've both been with women before. Believe me, they know what to do with a woman's body. It took a while for me to adjust to seeing things differently. They make me happy, and I make them happy. We love one another. Please, be happy for me."

Bella's voice quivered as she finished speaking.

Rose eyed her friend with compassion. "You're sure this isn't you just...sowing some wild oats, or something? You're really sure about this?"

"This isn't me sowing wild oats, Rose. This is me in love with two wonderful, amazing men. This is me asking for your friendship and support."

Rose sighed. "Okay, Bella. You've got it. Now, I want to meet these guys. They'd better be as wonderful as you've made them out to be."

xXx

"Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you. Bella's told us what a good friend you've been to her." Carlisle hugged Rose warmly.

"It's great to meet you, Rose." Edward, who was usually the more ebullient of the two men, was a bit reserved tonight. He'd hated seeing Bella so agitated, and wanted to be sure Rose was the person Bella believed her to be before he welcomed her into their lives.

Rose got right to the point. "I'm glad to meet both of you. Look, I know Bella was worried about telling me about the three of you, and I'll admit, I was concerned—I'm _still_ concerned—that she'll end up being hurt."

Edward was about to protest when Rose went on.

"But that's a possibility in any relationship. All I want to know is that this is mutual and serious for all involved and that you'll both be good to Bella. She's important to me, okay? One asshole in her life was enough."

Bella winced at Rose's crude, if accurate, characterization of her ex-husband. "Rose, Edward and Carlisle are nothing like Alec."

Rose smiled. "Well, then we should get along fine. 'Nothing like Alec' is just what you need. And you've got two of them. Even better."

"Well." Edward was amused at Rose's tough attitude, but grateful for her loyalty and protectiveness. "Who'd like a glass of wine?"

xXx

Despite Bella's concern, Edward and Carlisle took to Rose almost immediately, and she to them. In Rose they saw a fiercely loyal friend, and they didn't hold her initial skepticism towards their relationship with Bella against her. Likewise, it was clear to Rose that both men adored her friend and treated her with deference and respect.

Later that night, after Bella and Rose had gone back to Bella's house for the night, Edward and Carlisle lay in bed, rehashing the evening. Carlisle turned to his lover with a smile.

"Things turned out well, in the end. Rose is a good friend to Bella. She reminds me of you in a way. Very protective of those she loves. I can't blame her for looking askance at our relationship. It's not going to be easy for most people to accept what we have as readily as Rose did."

Edward ran his hand down Carlisle's side, resting it on his hip. "I know. I don't care what people say about you or me; it's Bella I worry about. She puts on a brave face, but she's still very vulnerable. I don't want to lose her because of other peoples' intolerance."

"She's stronger than you think. And now she's got Rose on her side, too."

"I was thinking about inviting my parents over next weekend—what do you think? They're dying to meet Bella."

Carlisle thought for a minute. "Well, I won't be around next weekend. I have to go back to Chicago to give that lecture next Thursday. I won't be home until sometime Sunday. The following week is fine, though. Bella will love your parents."

Edward's handsome face clouded. When Carlisle traveled for business his days were no longer so lonely, now that Bella was in their lives. Still, Edward would feel Carlisle's absence and he knew Bella would, too.

He pressed his body against Carlisle's, entwining their legs as his left hand idly rubbed his chest.

"Damn, I forgot about that. We'll miss you, you know." His hand trailed slowly down, past Carlisle's navel.

"I know, I know. I'll miss you, too. At least you and Bella will have each other. I'll be rehearsing my lecture and eating room service alone in my hotel room."

Edward sighed. "But it's something you need to do. It's good that they want you for these things. I get it, it just sucks when you're gone. I guess Bella and I will have to amuse ourselves."

"Mm-hm. I'm sure you'll find a way to pass the time."

xXx

On Saturday Bella took Rose to Port Angeles, where they had lunch and did some shopping. They had slipped back into an easy friendship, and Rose filled her in on what some of their mutual friends had gotten up to since Bella left Phoenix.

Somewhat reluctantly, Rose brought up Alec. "He's asked Angela to marry him. I just thought you'd want to know, in case it should get back to you."

Bella snorted. "It's fine, Rose. I am so much better off now than I was with him. People can think what they want of the three of us being together, but Edward and Carlisle treat me like a queen. They make me feel beautiful, and appreciated. I don't think I ever felt like that with Alec. Maybe at first; I don't know. I mean, I think I loved him, at first. It wasn't always bad, but I can see now that it was never incredible. I never felt with him the way I do with Edward and Carlisle. Over time things just deteriorated. I don't envy Angela at all."

Rose eyed her friend with mild surprise. "That's a healthy attitude. Alec was a dick. I'll say it—he and that skinny slut deserve one another. Going after another woman's husband, and her supposed friend to boot." Rose made a noise of disgust.

"Moving on," Rose continued with a twinkle in her eye, "So—you've got two hotties who worship the ground you walk on, but what I want to know—"

"Oh, God." Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Come on, spill. You can't be involved with two gorgeous guys and not expect me to ask—what's it like in the bedroom?"

Bella was sure she was red from her hairline to her toes. She'd never really talked much about her sex life with her girlfriends; maybe because there wasn't much to say, but still, it was not an easy subject for her.

"Things in the bedroom are pretty much the same as everything else. They are incredibly loving, giving...I'm sure it's much the same as it is with any couple who love one another, only with us, there are three. If you're asking for logistics, forget it." Bella was adamant.

Rose snorted. "Oh, Bella, you're still the same. I won't pester you for details...for now. I will say, you are one lucky woman. Two great guys who treat you right in and out of the sack. Damn."

xXx

Bella was sad to see Rose off the next morning, but they had each other's phone numbers and email addresses and she knew they would stay in touch. She'd even mentioned the possibility of visiting Rose in Phoenix and briefly entertained a delicious fantasy of running into Alec with Edward and Carlisle.

After tidying up the house Bella walked next door and let herself in. She heard the sounds of food being prepared and laughter, and walked towards the kitchen.

Edward stood at the center island, chopping carrots and celery. An enormous stockpot simmered away on the stove, filling the kitchen with its fragrant aroma. Carlisle looked up from the Sunday paper with a wide smile.

"Well, good morning. I'm glad Rose's visit turned out so well, Bella. It must have been hard to see her go so soon."

"It was, but we'll be in touch. She's promised to try and visit again in the spring, and I may go out to Phoenix at some point. It was great to reconnect, though. Rose is a riot." Bella felt herself blushing, remembering Rose's probing questions the day before.

Carlisle peered at her. "Bella, why on Earth are you turning so red?"

Bella giggled nervously. "Once Rose had gotten used to the idea of the three of us, she decided she needed, um, details of how everything works," she finished lamely.

Both men stared for a moment, then broke into laughter.

"You mean she wanted to know who put what where? Oh, Jesus Christ. Poor you," Edward laughed heartily.

"Did you tell her?" Carlisle wore an amused grin.

Bella was indignant. "Tell her what exactly? I wasn't about to re-enact our lovemaking for her! She'll have to use her imagination."

Carlisle wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders. "It's good that Rose felt comfortable enough to be so...ah, openly curious. She's on your side, Bella."

Bella wrapped both arms around his waist and smiled. "Oh, I know. All in all it was a great weekend. I'm so happy everyone got along so well. You're all important to me."

Edward smirked as he dropped the vegetables he'd chopped into the stockpot.

"I think Carlisle and I need a reminder. You know, of how important we are to you."

Bella's eyes sparkled as she teased him. "My, you get very needy when left to your own devices for a day or two. Although, you had Carlisle."

With a dirty grin Edward replied, "I certainly did."

Edward slung his arms around his lovers. "But I need both of you. Would you like to go upstairs while the soup is simmering and take care of my _need_?"

Bella kissed his lips lightly, and then did the same to Carlisle.

"I'm feeling a little needy, too. Let's celebrate a weekend that turned out better than I could have hoped."

**xXx**

**Please leave a review & let me know what you think:)**


End file.
